


Richie's Heartbreak

by Devisama



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, M/M, art with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devisama/pseuds/Devisama
Summary: Richie can't break away, can't get back to him, please,please,please, he's just right here please





	Richie's Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> This movie has given more feels than I expected to get and I’ve dove so freaking deep in reddie fix-it fics *sobs* anywho, if my heart had to break so must yours
> 
> The style choice of not coloring in Ben is because, at this moment, all we see and visually feel, is Richie’s emotions about Eddie

**Author's Note:**

> Eddie is totally fine in the end and they both live happily ever after together T_T


End file.
